You Are The Success Of My Failure
by Black The Nerevar
Summary: Gil and Kuro felt deeply inlove but kept there realationship a secret, later Kuro was sent away from Rapture and Gil was left alone once more, along with a broken heart. now almsot 10  years later they meet again, but will they remember? Rated M


**You Are The Success Of My Failure**

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the characters in the fanfic, accept for my own

This Fanfic is about, Gilbert Alexander from Bioshock and my own character, it contains Sadness, Sex, Love, blood, and highly abuse of ADAM.

If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kuro's POV~<strong>

It was dark and the ocean formed large shadows that appeared as dancing shades on the walls.

The only source of light was the moon's reflection that made the ocean's waves glow up like Crystals, in one beautiful frame. Some of the sea plants and distant buildings also provided some glow, but the soft moment of play between darkness and light made me somehow feel relaxed, it brought a smile on my face. I was sitting near one of the large windows, watching, this part of the city had been shut down of all of it's power, due the kick start of one of there new ''experiments''. They worn't talk loud about it, but they say it's something that's going to change mankind as we know it.

I didn't pay much attention to it, as long as it didn't harm me or cursed any trouble i didn't really care. I coudn't help but to look out the glass and stare at the beautiful sight i was seeing, looking at it now from this distance.

Rapture was a really beautiful city.

I heard easy food steps appearing from behind me and then, a vary gentle and kind voice spoke.

'' Admiring the view, are we?''

I smiled and turned my head to look at him.

''Sure... when you look at Rapture from this point of view, it appears rather nice.''

He simply nodded in response.

''Indeed.''

He tilted his head a little, giving me those curious puppy eyes.

''You going to be sitting here and stare the hole evening?''

I giggled a little and gave him a teasing response.

''I might as well... unless you, have something else for me to do?''

He smiled back softly, blushing a bit.

It was so easy to make him blush since he was the rather shy type, one little flirt and he would glow up like a shooting star.

For a moment he appeared to be lost in his thoughts. He was just standing there, looking at me.

''Gil, I'm talking to you.''

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned his face to the side, trying to hide his blushing as much as possible, he had caught himself staring at me.

I placed my palms on my legs and got up, i turned around and began walking towards him.

**~Writer's POV~**

Gil didn't pay much attention to Kuro's approach until she was actually standing right in front of him. He turned his face and for a second there eyes meet and made close contact, neither of them spoke. Gil finally broke the silence.

''I... i think i could use a hand later, at Fontaine Futuristics, if you woudn't mind.''

She simply smiled at him and replayed in a soft tone.

''Of course i woudn't, I'll see you then''

And with that, she was off. She was heading towards the exit, before she got to the door Gil spoke again.

''Kuro...''

She stopped and turned her face a little, letting him know she was paying attention.

''I...''

He stopped in the middle of the sentence as if he was reconsidering his choice of words.

''N...never mind, Just... don't be late.'' He said.

She nodded and continued out thought the exit, Just as she went thought the door, the power switched on, and once again, this area was full of light. She smiled and continued walking down the halls.

That was the last they saw to each other, for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>It was late, the sea had already been stripped off from all of it's light and was now pitch black.<p>

''_Where coul'd she be?_''

He thought. Gil needed another hand and Kuro was running late, vary late ind fact.

He turned to look at his clock, hanging up on the wall. It was already pass 11 o' clock.

''_What on earth could she be doing!_''

He walked over to near his desk, had she been sleeping and forgotten about it, or?...

All of a sudden, his face expression turned from upset to somewhat sad, could she have... forgotten about him?

He turned to sit down carefully in his chair, his arms where both relaxing on each of the chair's armrest's. He began to think, he raised his right arm and rested his face on his knuckles, how could she have forgotten?

Weren't he important enough? didn't they have an agreement!

Gil felt his heart skip a beat.

He could feel the blood in his body boiling, he took a deep breath and slowly became calm again.

He didn't understand any of this, why did he get so upset all of a sudden just because of her? JUST because of Kuro-shin!

No, it was a stupid question, he already knew why. Why it had provoked such an reaction within him, he has known for a long time now. why... Ever since the first time they... kissed...

He has known why...

The sound of unwary footsteps was heard from outside the door, and then they stopped. Gil heard a few knocks on his door and a heavy breathing.

It could only be one person.

He walked over to the door and opened it up, it was a vary exhausted Kuro that were standing outside on his doorstep.

_''Had she been running?'' _

She looked up at him, taking a few more breaths before finally relaxing. She knew she was late, and began trying to apologize.

''I'm sorry i'm late, i overslept and forgot all about the time and place... i'm so sorry.''

Gil simply nodded and closed the door behind her, he went over to take hold of her hand but suddenly noticed how cold she really was, she was freezing cold, like touching an ice block.

''Kuro! You'r cold as death! What have you been doing out there?''

Gil was rather worried now, Kuro simply moved her shoulders giving him the '' i don't know'' look.

''Don't worry about me, this doesn't effect me at all... anyway... you said you needed my help?''

She was now sitting on his desk, relaxing. She was smirking, rather perversely in Gil's opinion.

He surddently walked over to a secret door near his desk and opened it up. It was his own little lab. He turned to look at her.

''Go in here, I'll be right back with something to keep you warm and comfortable with.''

She lifted herself from his desk and went over and in through the door, she heard him leaving the door open behind her and wandering off to somewhere else.

**~Kuro's POV~**

Poor Gil, he always seemed to have so much to worry about, i wish he wasn't always so stressful. It's not that i minded him caring and being concerted about me as much as he does, it's just... i hate seeing him like that.

I went further inside the lab and began to studying it, he had a lot of shelves hanging down on the walls. Most of them were filled up with gadgets and tools and other sorts of crap, but one of the things i noticed the most, was the little picture hanging between the to of the shelve. It was himself, younger tho... much much younger. He was about the same age as i am now.

Yes it is true, i am at least 9 years younger then Gil, also, one of the main reason we had to keep this a secret. I would hate to hear people nicknaming him '' The Perverted old bastard'' and such, really it wasn't that wrong. I am 20 after all, it would have been more sick if i had been 16 and he was the same age as he is now, 29...

I could hear his footsteps behind me. I turned around to look at him, he was holding blanket and what appeared to be a cup of hot choclate. I sighed ''_Gil you don't have to do these things for me''_.

He walked over to me with the items in his hands, he wanted wrap the blanket around me, i stopped him in his act and lifted the blanket over to one of his tables and placed it there. He tried with the hot chocolate instead, i gladly took it.

He smiled at me, and went over to the other side of the table.

I took a few sips of the cup and placed it on the table as well, we were now standing in front of each other across from the table.

Gil began working on one of his smaller machines, it was bot. It appeared to have a tv screen on it. he had even made the tip of it's propellers purple along with some of it's colored lines.

He raised his head for a moment and looked at me.

''Yes.. Kuro, I'm sorry.. I almost forgot you were there. I want you to give me the tools which i'm going to be asking for and on top of that.'' He paused, he seemed to have found a problem on his purple litttle bot, he quickly screwed a bit on it and continued.

''I want you to place some of the items on each of there rightfull shelves, you might have noticed that i have been a bit... careless.''

I laughed softly and he smiled back in return. I walked over to the shelves and began to help out.

We both went on like that for hours, assisting him in lifting heavy stuff, removing and placing things on each of there right shelves and places.

* * *

><p>It was late now, and yawns were beginning to escape both of our mouths, i went over and placed myself behind him. I didn't care to walk at the moment so i placed my head on top of his right shoulder, looking over to see what he was fiddling with.<p>

He was screwing on what seemed to be a remote control of some sort with a screen on it, he screwed a few more times and then he was done, he raised the control from the table for me to see. He turned to look at me. I slowly removed my head from his shoulder to give him room, he was smirking at me.

''Now, shall we take it for a spin?'' He said.

With one click of a button the bot was activated, it flew up and had it's screen pointing at us. A image emerged from it's screen, it was us. How smart of him, he could now take a look around anywhere he wanted to without being on the same spot at the same time.

I tried to look into the screen on the remote. I smiled at him, giving him a proud look.

I could see the red in his cheeks raise, i loved when i made him blush. It seemed to make my heart skip a beat every time he did so...

''Let's call it in for tonight, Kuro?''

''Yea... it's late, i should be heading back''

Gil glared at me, as if i had said something comepletely wrong. He deactivated his bot and placed it on his table along with the remote control, he then walked over to me and placed a hand on my hip.

''You may sleep here if... you would like too, the bed is... big enough for the both of us-''

He suddenly stopped talking, rethinking what he just had said. I coudn't help but to smile at him. I then placed a kiss on his cheek and went towards his bed room.

Gil just stood there, touching the spot on his cheek where i had kissed. After a few minutes of dozing off, he finally came in as well. I was already half naked, only wearing my pants and my bra. The rest was leid nicely folded beside the bed on floor, Gil was standing in the door way... looking at me.

**~Gil's POV~**

She was so irresistibly beautiful, her long graceful hair, her stomach, her hips, her back, it was all build perfectly.

I coudn't seem to find any trace of imperfektion on her, for some reason.. when ever i looked at Kuro... i no longer felt like i was alone. As if she felt out that emptiness in my heart i have been feeling, for so long... i loved her for that.

More then anythink.

I was soon interrupted by the feel of her warm hand caressing my face. I coudn't help but to blush abit, she was smiling and she seemed to be enjoying every bits of my embarrasment.

Her hand soon moved lover down my face, trailing down my jaw. My neck and finnaly resting on my chest. Her touch was like medicine to me, or perhaps more of a drug. I felt like i was addicted to it or... to her.

Minutes where passing by and we just stood there, i were looking deeply into her eyes. I could feel my heart starting to beat again, faster then before. I could feel i wanted her, badly and more then ever.

Every part of my body was screaming for closer contact and soon enough i felt her soft lips pressing against my own, i was lost. My mind was black and all i focused on, were those warm, soft, silky lips.

Without future warning, i unhesitatingly threw myself on her. Our lips were locked and our arms were firmly wrapped around each other, holding as tightly as possible.

Before we knew it we were both laying on the bed, never letting go of one another. I tried pushing my tongue against her teeth's trying to gain access, she opened up immediately, letting me slide inside. Licking and tasting every corner of her mouth, Our tongues were now battling. I was impatient with my hands and coudn't seem to decide where to start, all i cared about now was to feel her smooth skin underneath my palms.

**~Kuro's POV~**

I was once again lost in him, he was laying on top of me. His body weight were of course heavier then my own, but it didn't seem to prevent me from breathing.

We departed our lips and glanced at each other, he seemed much larger than myself. Laying here, looking up at him now.

It's kinda funny to think how it all had started, he seemed much more confident then he was back then, the first time we ever kissed each other...

I remember it so clearly.

***Flashback***

_It was late, the night sky had already fallen above the sea, at least that's what the clock claimed._

_While i was walking down the hall, i heard a quit sobber from somewhere in the distance. It was difficult to hear who it was, until i finally arrived a little closer. I turned around a corner to find Gil Alexander sitting on what appeared to be or ''have been'' a statue, now it looked more like a great stone. Yhe ones you would find under neath the sea floor._

_He was crying , not loud but enough for anyone to hear, any who were close enought__. _

_I__moved towards the crying and was now standing right in front of him, looking down. _

_His hands were covering his face. _

_He moved them a side a little and looked up at me, his eyes were wet and red from crying. His mouth were silent and dim. I felt like i just had a knife through my chest, it hurted me deeply too see him like this._

_He was my dearest friend after all, the only one iv'e ever really trusted down here in Rapture and ever bothered to talk to. I went over and placed myself beside him, i took out tissue and offered it to him, he gladly took it and whipped his eyes and his nose with it. _

_He lifted his head and looked up, just.. looked. Spacing out i guess, there wasn't really anything he was looking at. _

_Without moving his head he turned his eyes at me, my face was looking directly at him. _

_He didn't say anything._

_''You know, you can tell me anything... anything you want...'' He still didn't response, his eyes were no longer resting on me but down on the floor. His arms were now laying on his knees and wrapped around each other, his head was laying above resting on his arms._

_I got even more worried''Gil, What's wrong?'' _

_I placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. _

_He lifted his head and looked up at me, saying one word '' Lamb''._

_Now i understood, but was it something new? She always seemed to make people go of the edge sometimes, stupid bitch. _

_I placed myself on the floor in front of him, sitting on my knees.__ I rested my arms above his, looking deeply into his eyes. _

_He looked back into mine._

_''What did she do?'' _

_He shaked his head a little and wiped away some of his tears with his hand._

_''She.. t-told me that i was no use to, the company.. they would be better of without a low life dreamer such as myself...'' _

_I felt myself getting angry and furious, how could she make herself say those kind of things, didn't she have a heart?_

_I placed my right palm underneath his chin and raised it for me to see him, ''Gil that can't be the only reason why you'r crying like this.'' _

_He looked at me for a few seconds before he began to chuckle, quietly._

_''You know how to read me like an open book Kuro, is it so clear?''_

_I smiled, seing him chuckle like that made me happy, he continued._

_''I don't really care about what she says to me, it's just...'' He paused._

_''Just what?''_

_''Well.. i-i..'' He sighed._

_''I'm a-afraid that, i might actuelly be a little worried about my future here in Rapture, what if.. they don't want me down here anymore?''_

_I moved cclose to him and hugged him, he was being silly._

_''Of couse they worn't just quit you, they are lucky to have someone like you on there team, beside... if you ever were to go back up above-''_

_''You, would.. go back up with me?'' He smiled, what seemed to be hope was forming in his eyes.__ I smiled back._

_''Yes, yes i would... do you... think we could speak somewhere else more privately. I would prefer that people woudn't interrupt us.''_

_He whiped away the last of his tears and got up, my eyes followed hei movement, he took hold of my hand and lifted me up as well._

_''Come with me.'' I smiled and went of with him, letting him lead the way._

* * *

><p><em>We soon arrived at his office, he went to the door to unlock it. ''Please enter password'' the computer asked, he lowed his head to the speaker ''Agnus Dei''. The computer's light blinked and responded ''Thank you, Welcome Gil Alexander'' The door opened and we both went inside. I followed up behind him slowly, trying not to get in hi<em>_s way. He were still holding my hand, i noticed and it made me blush._

_For a moment he lot go of me, he said he was gonna go get something for us to drink, i nodded and sat down on his table. I liked sitting on his table and his desk's it was like it was designed for my butt. _

_I noticed the large chair beside it, but i asumed he was gonna use that one for himself. _

_He quickly arrived back with two glasses and a bottle of gin, he poured some for me and then himself. He took a quick sip and sat down in his chair, still holding his glass. His arms were now resting on each of the chair's armrest's._

_''Well? you don't seem so lost now...'' _

_''Kuro...'' _

_His voice was calm and low, almost like a whisper. He moved his free hand up and placed it on my knee, he looked calmly at me._

_''You are always there for me... even when I least expect it, why?''_

_I stared for a few seconds before finally coming up with a serious answer._

_''because i care... about you, Gil... why woudn't i?'' _

_''What have i done, to deserve you'r kindness?''_

_''My kindness? I'm doing this because i..'' I was blushing a bit, how could i tell him?_

_I hadn't really noticed it until i looked around us, we were now vary close to each other all of a sudden._

_''Becouse, what?''_

_He wanted a proper answer, i glared at him. He was so beautiful, especially his dark dreamy eyes._

_''Why?'' His voice was low and his eyes were cerios but also full of something else, lust perhabs?_

_''Becouse-''._

_I coudn't even get to finish my sentence, all of a sudden our lips where pressed against each other's. I had no idear how it had happened, it just did. His lips were soft and smooth abit rouge aswell, we continued to play with each other's mouth's like that letting the minutes pass by us. He then pulled back from me slowly. _

_He was now looking deeply into my eyes, admiring the glow that came from them. Our lips meet again, this time, he was more demanding then before. _

_Our arm's where soon wrapped around each other aswell, holding as tightly as possible. _

_I found myself learning up against his body, he was still sitting in his chair, forcing me to sit on top of him. _

_He pulled me lower and closer to him, never separating his lips from mine. _

_**~Writer's POV~**_

_Gil wanted more, he needed this. It was like he was addicted to her, like the splicer's were addicted to ADAM. _

__He began to hold tigher and more forcefull then before, he simply coudn't get enough of the taste comming from her mouth.__

_She was like ADAM, she were his day to day drug that he would need to keep on going. When ever she was near, he never felt like he was alone. She would make him feel like at least one person cared about him down here in Rapture. _

_He would feel loved and happy, even for short moment but as soon as she left him. His troubles and depressions would come straight back at him, and he would once again feel alone and empty inside._

_He kissed her more harshly now, each of them groaning and moaning over there lips._

_She was his assistant and the closest friend he had, but as soon as there lips had touched._

_He moaned her name._

_He was addicted to her..._

_She likced his lips in response._

_...for life._

_''Kuro..'' He moaned over her lips, catching her toungue with his own._

_His left arm was wrapped around her body tighly while the other was holding the back of her head, pushing her closer to him. _

_Her hair was soft and thick, just like he had imagined it would be. _

_''I want you Gil...'' She moaned._

_She had become his ADAM._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

><p><strong>There goes the first chapter of my fanfic, hope you liked <strong>**it so far, :3 And what does ''Kuro-shin'' mean? hehe **

* * *

><p><strong><span>BTW<span> if you'r intrested in knowing how my character looks like in the story, here is my account name on my Devianart Profile, :D thelordofallreturn**

**Also there is a really nice picture of Gil on devianart, so you know how he look's like in full body, NOTICE i didn't make the picture, *Pirate-Cashoo, made the picture, shes awsome! :D**

**LINK: pirate-cashoo. deviantart .com/art/Gil-Alexander-156780221**

**Please Review and comment! :D**


End file.
